Guilmon Comes Alive
|image1=01c.jpg |air_date=September 1, 2001 |episode=1 |produced by = |written by = |previous=N/A |next=Digimon, Digimon Everywhere }}Guilmon Comes Alive is the first episode of Digimon Tamers. Plot An extremely cute Digimon named Calumon is being chased by an evil Digimon, Maildramon, through a digital area. DarkTyrannomon appears and fights Maildramon. Maildramon nearly kills him until he digivolves into MetalTyrannomon, sending Calumon flying. As MetalTyrannomon stomps on Maildramon, killing him, Calumon is sent through a portal to Earth. At a park in the city of Shinjuku, Takato Matsuki beats Kazu at the Digimon card game in a similar style to the battle that just took place. Kazu rushes over to the school to avoid being late, while Takato puts his cards away, only to find a blue card, which he slides through his card reader, which makes it go crazy. Takato is late for class, and his teacher, Miss Asaji, makes him stand in the hallway outside the door. Takato designs a Digimon, drawing a picture and writing information about him. While in detention, Takato calls his Digimon Guilmon. Jeri Katou, a girl in Takato's class with a sock puppet, comes in to get her flute. In a building near the school, the sinister organization Hypnos, led by Mitsuo Yamaki, monitor some energy readings. When Takato returns to the park as a storm is coming up, he finds his card reader transforming into a digivice. He returns to his house, which is in the same building as a bakery where his parents work, and decides that the blue card must have been what transformed his card reader. As it begins to storm, the picture and papers on Guilmon slide through his Digivice, creating a Digiegg inside it. That night, when Takato is asleep, a mysterious power makes him witness events in his dream as they unfold; A Wild One, an evil Digimon named Lynxmon, bio-emerges to Earth, and a girl named Rika Nonaka, a Digimon tamer, and her Digimon, the foxlike Renamon, confront him him. Renamon fights Lynxmon and destroys him with Diamond Storm. At that point, Takato wakes up. Takato tells Kazu and Kenta what he saw in his dream and that he knows the events were real, but they don't believe him; when he mentions the rain, Kazu thinks he wet the bed while Kenta thinks he had a nightmare that made him cry. When Takato looks at his digivice, he sees that the Digiegg hatched, and uses it to track down Guilmon. As Takato gets there, Yamaki is monitoring Guilmon and is interested to see what he does, while a girl named Suzie Wong and her brother Henry watch from a window. Takato finds Guilmon, who destroys two rats with Pyro Sphere. Then Guilmon turns toward Takato, who is sure Guilmon will attack him. Notes *First appearances of the six main tamers and their Digimon, as well as Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Calumon and Yamaki *Digimon Tamers is a separate universe from the first two seasons of Digimon Adventure, which exist as a TV show in the Tamers universe. *The antagonists of this episode, though both only appear in one scene before they are destroyed, are Maildramon and the Wild One, Lynxmon Trivia *When Takato is trying to come up with a name for Guilmon, one of the names is BlazingDragonLizardmon. Blazing Dragons was a TV series by Terry Jones, with dragons as protagonists and humans as the villains. It is unknown if this was an intentional reference or coincidence. Gallery Main page: Guilmon Comes Alive/Gallery Category:Episodes